


Ouroboros

by othersin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bestiality, I have a cunning plan, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snakes, and they are both idiots in love, i don't really know what to tag this as, snake brain, they are both snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: A side effect of a angel and demon changing into animal form can cause some animal traits that they feel driven to follow though with. Crowley knows this well as the famed snake that is entrusted to tempt the humans in the garden - however, finds himself distracted by an alluring scent in the garden.Aziraphale just wanted to forget about the embarrassing situation he found himself in when trying to lure the demon snake away from the gardens human charges.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 280





	Ouroboros

“I miss the garden.” Crowley sighed, nursing a fine scotch as he lounged on a chair that had been usually used to have books – however the demon had kindly removed them and placed them in a neat pile. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon; the day of the lord had made his mind wander to the distant past.

Aziraphale tensed, but made a noncommittal noise, eyes not leaving the tome he was reading – his brow furrowed as it always did when the other mentioned the first time Crowley had formally introduced himself to the angel. The other was quite skittish, unable to look the other in the eye most of the time – Crowley just assumed the other was following orders from up top to not fraternize with the demon. Crowley took the others silence as permission to reminisce out loud, the other rarely did just because the flaming sword was still a sore spot for the angel or so the demon assumed 

“Yes, it was heaven on earth – ripe to corrupt and taint.” Crowley grinned, raising his glass to his human guests, “But without me, your favourite human composers and writers would not have been born if it weren’t for the little nibble of the apple – think of all those silly human lives that exist because of me.”

“Their lives are not silly…” Aziraphale defended them.

“And you angel, is who they can thank for not dying out in the desert.” Crowley continued.

Aziraphale flushed, still a little sensitive about the flaming sword situation.

“That’s not all I did…” Aziraphale huffed

“I love you darling, but you were quite rubbish at your job.” Crowley laughed sipping his scotch, “Saw you relaxing by the river a few times when you were supposed to be guarding the eastern gate.

“That was not all I did, I’ll have you know I actively thwarted your plans to tempt the humans.” Aziraphale sniffed indignantly but then biting his lip – as if he disclosed something he shouldn’t be.

“Yeah, got hard in the end though– becoming more snake than demon.” Crowley frowned, narrowing his yellow serpent eyes at the angel thoughtfully. Raising a brow at how the other tensed – a curious tell the other had when he was hiding something.

“Had a bad case of snake brain.” Crowley said, almost fondly at his regression, “Was throwing up bones and rodents for weeks after that stint in the garden.”

“You can say that again…” Aziraphale muttered under breath, light pink dusted his cheeks.

“What?” Crowley muttered dimly

“Nothing, I grow tired of this conversation– let us eat some teacakes.” Aziraphale said quickly, picking up a plate which promptly overfilled with teacakes – some of them tumbling to the ground. Crowley sat straighter on in the chair, watching the other fumble to clean up the mess he caused.

“Angel, something ruffling your feathers?” Crowley said lowly, a sharp smile began to stretch

“No, of course not.” Aziraphale laughed unconvincingly, especially when he absentmindedly shoved the teacake – wrapper and all in his mouth, realising a little too late but determined to follow though with it. Chewing the mixture of cake and paper slowly as the demon’s right eyebrow even rose even higher.

It was a lazy Sunday evening, and Crowley found his entertainment for the evening it would seem.

“Darling, did you do something naughty in the garden…?” Crowley teased, slowly standing like a fox prowling a rabbit.

“What?!” Aziraphale let out a very un-angel like squeak.

“Well, you don’t like talking about the garden and it can’t just be just the flaming sword.” Crowley said thoughtfully.

“I…I did what I had to do to stop the temptation of the humans.” Aziraphale stuttered out, looking everywhere but his diabolical friend…that slept with him, quite often.

“And it didn’t work, you failed.” Crowley teased.

“I delayed it then.” Aziraphale said quickly, biting his lip as Crowley got closer and caged the sitting angel that gulped.

“And my dear angel, tell me the story of how you delayed me?” Crowley grinned, he knew most of the stories of his beloved but few of the garden besides the ones he played a part in. Hard to think that long ago he just thought the other of another silly principality but Aziraphale was much more than that now

“…” Aziraphale looked troubled, as if he wanted to tell – get the dark secret finally off his chest.

“C’mon Angel, I’m going to die from curiosity – I’m dying to know.” Crowley begged the other playfully.

“Promise you won’t hate me… or tease me for eternity” Aziraphale began, he really didn’t want to tell the other – it was simply embarrassing but the demon was going to put two to two together eventually.

“Hate you? How could I hate you?” Crowley snorted, “Hey, if it makes you feel any better – I did some pretty weird stuff in the garden too, god, if anyone knew about the python, I came across in the garden…man, snake brain is weird.”

“…” Aziraphale paled further and muttered, “Yes, about that…”

* * *

**_In the time of the garden, give or take 6 months or so before Adam and Eve ate the fruit._ **

* * *

_Crowley tasted the air, forked tongue flicking out curiously something new and different had entered in the garden that sent a shiver though his coils – he was about to make his way to Eve, to whisper to the new human about the tree in the middle of the garden and question gods ruling on the forbidden food. The large black snake with a red belly raised his head a little higher from the ground and away from his track of route to where the woman was sitting and back to the deep tropical paradise he was attempting to fuck up. His scales shined in the low sunlight that sprinkled though the thick canopy, too interested now in the scent that wafted around him – tempting the tempter._

_It smelt sweet and cloying, a fragrance that was messing with his snake and demon brain – well, this is what he gets for staying in his serpentine form for a longer than he intended. Forced to remain like this to avoid the detection from the angels that guarded and patrolled the garden – all of them were pretty much unaware that a demon had slithered in under the guise of “one of gods marvelous creatures”._

_Crowley was a simple demon, with not quite simple needs – the animal urge had overpowered his demonic will with just the simple desire to bear witness to the chaos that would be wrought by not following the plan for today, but let his snake brain call the shots for a while._

_The scent was heady and not that of the flowers that bloomed and grew around the garden, a heaven on earth – if Crowley still had his angelic sensibilities perhaps, he could liken it to some of the perfumes or scents of heaven but it was divine and otherworldly._

_Crowley turned away from the centre garden and driven by need to follow and claim the thing that smelt like the sweetest ambrosia that even the angels didn’t dare to drink._

_Crowley’s massive body slithered easily though the thick undergrowth, coming to a clearing where the waterfall, where the river ran clear and full of fish and life – Crowley had seen the angel that guarded around the east gate not being angel like, sitting down and resting his feet in the rushing water of the river; Crowley tended to try and avoid the other, not entirely sure why the other was so deep in the garden at all but it would seem the chubby angel wasn’t there._

_But instead a chubby, quite large (perhaps a little smaller than he was) patterned, albino python sat curled up on the warm rock by the rushing river – Crowley flicked his tongue out quickly, yes, the smell was coming from that attractively coloured python sat sun-baking. Large yellow splotches on the finer white scales of the other, the other was a constrictor – while Crowley was quite proud at being damned with quite potent venom, it would be able to kill a mortal (too easy) and piss off an angel to give him time to escape. But Crowley didn’t want to attack the python, far from it – but the other seemed to pull their head further in their coils, double eyelids blinking other his strange grey-blue eyes as it eyed him wearily._

_Now, if Crowley did not have his senses dampened greatly - he would perhaps find it odd but that nagging voice was overpowered by the enthralled hisses and cries of 'matematematemate...'_

_And Crowley was a creature of impulse._

* * *

_Aziraphale didn’t really know why he thought he thought this was a good idea, imagine what Gabriel or Uriel would say if they saw the guardian of the eastern gate had shape-shifted in such a debasing form – slithering on his belly though the thick undergrowth. But really, no one was listening to him when he said he sensed an evil emerging in the garden – what was he supposed to do but try and stop whatever he had sensed. It was a large snake he had seen, while relaxing by the river (another past time that he would never hear the end about if the other angels found out) – it quickly slithered away, surely some demonic familiar or other being of hell._

_He had thought about other ways of luring it or catching it, but couldn’t stand the thought of using another creature as bait nor could he stand the thought of turning into a mouse or a plump frog for the viper to chase after. That plan had the chance of him being eaten – and Aziraphale could not stand the thought of all the paperwork or explaining to others that he decided to save the humans by giving a demonic creature a stomach ache._

_Becoming a snake, as a means to lure the other out and trap them was the other plan – this was what he was going with._

_Aziraphale had shifted to a serpent species he had seen happily wrapped around a tree branch – the colouring not the usual muddy and ringed patterned one but of colouring closer to his own angelic heritage. Aziraphale tried to change it closer to the colouring that of the Garden of Eden snakes but was unable to, now he just needed to entice the other to follow him away from the happy, sinless humans._

_Aziraphale actually quite liked the sensation of the grass under his undulating coils and how his pale scales gleamed under the scattered light from the thick canopy had made him quite an attractive snake – hopefully he would be interesting enough to get the others attention, he even tried to mimic a pheromone that snakes exude to mark territory. He hoped it would be enough for the other to smell or sense so he may have upped it to higher levels._

_Better safe then sorry as the saying goes._

_Aziraphale seemed to catch his breath at the last place he saw the demonic snake prowling, curling up on a warmed stone by the river bed – plopping into a pile and resting his head on his own chunky body, creating his own pillow from his body. Now, if Aziraphale was as skilled as others in transfiguring into animals, he would know that the animal he was in the form of carried over some attributes and weaknesses – snakes abhor the cold and Aziraphale could feel how quickly his body lost heat in the large coils, he nestled within his own coils as he sun-baked by perhaps his favourite place in the garden itself. It was odd to smell by flicking out a tongue, but that’s what he was doing – freezing when a scent of cinnamon, cloves, sulfur and something else musky was smelt faintly; Aziraphale found the scent comforting and tempting, not certain what it could be not until the low hiss was heard from the undergrowth._

_The snake in question finally slithered into view, looking a little more threatening since they are the relatively the same size and how the others yellow eyes glowed in the shadows brightly._

* * *

_Crowley slithered a little closer, raising his head to inspect the chubby python whose own tongue was flicking towards him and quickly, scenting him a little warily. Crowley paused, not willing to scare away his pretty treat – giving the other enough space in case he wished to slither away, but the spotted albino python did not seem to make a move except make a low hiss at the large black snake._

_Crowley was not a stranger to arousal; however, this may be the first time he was as aroused as a a snake (probably to do with the long period he had remained in this form) – his tail and lower scale plate had begun to tingle as he lazily tasted the air, getting very drunk on the smell of the others pheromones. In same part of Crowley’s former sensibilities, it would be unthinkable to even consider what he was considering but not inherently the worst thing he’s done._

_Well, he can blame it on the snake brain._

* * *

_Aziraphale began to feel himself panicking as the other got closer, feeling like he should deter the other – but he needed to keep the snake distracted enough so the humans remained free from the infernal influence, he was not expecting the other to look at him like he was a tasty morsel to swallow whole. Aziraphale felt warm, and it wasn’t just due to the lovely sun that was powering his cold-blooded body – he finally made his move, unfurling and slithering away. Sure, enough the demon snake followed the angel under his guise, following the strong smell like a starving man to the scent of food – Aziraphale tried to keep ahead of the excited viper but the other easily caught him._

_Though the other didn’t seem to be entering into strike position or becoming aggressive – even when Aziraphale was forced into a dead end or a stone wall that he stupidly followed down instead of the set plan or track to lead the other outside of the garden. The black viper seemed to become more excited at how the python was cornered and the chubby yellow spotted creature could only hiss a little annoyed._

_Crowley ignored the other and slithered up to the other own tightly coiled body – choosing to ignore how the others head seemed to attempt to retract further in the chubby coils, scenting the other curiously and being a little more forward with his interest. Maybe Aziraphale was a little too good with the replication of the pheromones, but at least the other was more interested in him and not trying to bite him._

_The other brushed the others coils, and rubbed his head affectionately – Aziraphale relaxed a little from his tight coil, the other just seemed to be saying hello. But those friendly thoughts had quickly diminished as the other had taken the opportunity to use his larger length and strong muscle mass to slither on top of him and press his own coils between his own – undulating against Aziraphale’s own till the black fully coiled around the guised angel._

_The other kept on shifting, Aziraphale couldn’t help but his own mind get a little foggy at the others own pheromones mingling and dancing around them – snake body of Aziraphale was feeling warm and with the overwhelming urge to allow the other to fully wrap around like a corkscrew._

_The others shifting was successful, Aziraphale’s reptilian body made the choice for him – the sensation of the other rutting and rubbing tails together, it felt nice…strangely enough. And Aziraphale’s angel side had completely shut down as the other spent the rest of the day with their coupling. Well, while this was not what the angel intended - he was able to delay or distract the demon at least._

* * *

“I was the python.” Aziraphale laughed uncomfortably, not looking directly at the demon, who got a lot pinker very quickly.

“Also, that instance was technically our first time laying together…and not that time in Rome at 600 AD.” Aziraphale continued, the demon was turning such a dark pink that the angel was certain he would burst into flames.

“Though, I much prefer to consider the time at the villa as our first coupling rather then a pheromone crazed snake mating corkscrew.” Aziraphale muttered, even though the snake mating did actually hold up Crowley, “I just…wasn’t entirely sure how to bring it up - neither of us were right in our minds.”

“Well…” Crowley cleared his throat a little, “Quite honestly, I’m not certain how even I would bring that up that either.”

“So…now you know.” Aziraphale sighed, glad to get it off his chest finally. Thinking about the situation, it was quite funny - even better that he had a relationship with the snake turned demon presently. 

“That’s good…?” Crowley rubbed the back of his head, “Fuck, was it good for you?”

“Good for me?” Aziraphale muttered confused, “You are talking about the sex we had…as snakes?”

“Yes…?”

“Well, as the only snake I’ve slept with – I can say it was a good experience?” Aziraphale smiled at demon who looked strangely proud.

“Damn right, I’m the best snake you’ve been with and ever be with” Crowley laughed, cheering himself on for that fact – Aziraphale frowned at the others obnoxiousness.

“Well, seeing as I had a clutch of 6 eggs that season – you did your job as a good snake should do.”

That froze Crowley as he slowly turned to the angel smiling gently at him – smile and eyes as wicked as the demons from the very depths of hell, the other returning to his own reading while softly humming.

“Wait, Aziraphale – you’re joking right?” Crowley began to grin only for it to fall – panic filling the demons’ eyes.

The angel turned the page without answering.

“Zira?”

* * *

if you liked leave a kudos & comments. idk what this story even is.

**Author's Note:**

> as a end note, the clutch had moved on quickly, like most snakes do - as the fruit of a coupling between angel and a demon they grew and became famed feathered serpents in human mythology. Known in latin as Ophies Pteroti, basically meaning winged serpent.  
> And possibly the reason of an infestation of winged serpents in Arabia, they live in the frankincense grove where one of the three wise men picked up his gift for the son of god. Aziraphale and now Crowley visit them regularly.  
> I just find it amusing that they created something that both angels and demons would fear - because a very deadly, possibly magical snake can fly after them now.


End file.
